onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
T Bone
| afiliasi = Angkatan Laut | jabatan = Kapten Angkatan Laut; Ksatria (mantan) | julukan = | usia = 51 (debut) 53 (timeskip) | tinggi = 200 cm (6'6¾"") | gol darah = X | jvokal = Tomomichi Nishimura | Funi eva = Kenny Green | lahir = 10 September }} "Pemotong Kapal" T Bone adalah mantan ksatria dan saat ini adalah seorang perwira Angkatan Laut. Dia adalah salah satu antagonis selama perjalanan Kereta Laut di Arc Water 7. Penampilan T Bone memiliki rambut hitam panjang keriting, wajah tengkorak, dan leher panjang, dan ia kehilangan satu gigi. Dia berperut gendut dengan lengan berotot dan kaki kurus. Bahkan setelah menjadi seorang Marinir, keseluruhan penampilannya mencerminkan pekerjaannya sebelumnya: ia mengenakan baju besi rantai tanpa lengan berwarna emas dengan kerah berdekorasi penuh hiasan dan ia mengenakan helm dengan bulu-bulu ungu panjang yang mengalir di bagian atas. Di atas lapisan baja-nya, ia memiliki jubah yang dihiasi simbol Marinir. Dia memiliki ikat pinggang yang diikatkan di pinggangnya, mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh beberapa samurai. Pakaiannya dilengkapi dengan celana dan sepatu biru muda standar. Perlu dicatat bahwa banyak elemen pakaiannya memiliki satu atau lebih salib di atasnya: helmnya, liontin yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya, dan gagang pedangnya. He carries around his signature weapon, a decorated sword reminiscent of the ones used by Templars in popular fiction, either on his right hip (suggesting he may be left-handed or ambidextrous) or hanging from his back. Also, instead of wearing the standard officer's Marine coat, he has a high-collared mantle with the kanji for printed on it. He tore it to pieces during the travel on the Puffing Tom in order to treat his injured comrades; however, he seemed to have repaired it or have gotten a new one in his appearance in the Marineford Arc. In his younger days in the Marines, he had shorter hair and sported a standard Marine cap. Kepribadian T Bone adalah orang yang sangat terhormat dan penuh perhatian, dan dia benar-benar membenci kekerasan yang tidak perlu. Kesalahan utamanya adalah kecenderungannya untuk mengambil kehidupan dengan sangat serius - meskipun ia menghargai para prajurit di bawah komandonya, ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk meributkan masalah-masalah kecil mereka secara melodramatik, yang dapat membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Dia terkenal karena terlalu rela mengorbankan dirinya, bahkan ketika situasinya tidak menuntut sesuatu yang begitu drastis. Tampaknya, ia memiliki kecenderungan untuk ungkapan dramatis, dan ia sering berbicara tentang kehormatan dan keadilan. Dia sangat percaya bahwa adalah tugas Marinir untuk melindungi orang yang tidak bersalah. Dia memiliki kemauan yang sangat kuat yang ditunjukkan ketika dia meninggalkan gerbong kereta yang terlepas dan berlari melintasi rel kereta api yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan badai yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia percaya setiap penjahat yang dibiarkannya meninggalkan orang yang tidak bersalah dalam bahaya. Karena itu ia akan melakukan apa saja dengan kekuatannya untuk menangkap mereka bahkan jika itu berarti merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Dia mengaku tidak suka pedang melengkung, seperti pedang Zoro . Gaya bertarung pedangnya sendiri bahkan mencerminkan kurangnya ayunan bengkok, lebih memilih untuk memotong dalam gerakan lurus atau sudut kanan yang tajam. Moto T Bone adalah "Lakukan 100 perbuatan baik setiap hari", dan karena ia sangat tidak menyukai kekerasan yang tidak perlu dan ingin melindungi kehidupan, ia juga seorang vegan. Relationships Marines Being a Marine Captain, T Bone has many marines under his command. He values the soldiers under his command and is shown to care for their well-being to the point of melodramatically worrying about their minor problems, making them uncomfortable. That aside, his men show great admiration for their Captain, believing he can defeat any enemy. He puts their safety as a high priority, going back to warn them about Sanji, Franky, and Usopp's trap rather than saving himself or chasing the Straw Hats. He also saved them from the sea king that attacked their detached car. They, in turn, were determined to help him after he was defeated by Zoro; however, this was only seen in the anime. Enemies Roronoa Zoro T Bone recognized Zoro as the pirate hunter upon seeing him on the upcoming train but decided to confront him in order to protect his subordinates. Zoro acknowledged that T Bone is a strong swordsman, and during their brief battle, it seemed that they both developed some respect for each other's strength. Zoro even apologized for not being able to stop and save T Bone from the sea, but he explained that saving his friend was more important than justice. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities T Bone is extremely strong and resistant: his thin and apparently frail legs allowed him to run for a long time on the Sea Train's rails during a storm. He was struck by a hit strong enough to destroy his own sword without receiving permanent damage. The force he applied in his sword strikes can cut through metal trains, large ships, and even giant Sea Kings in half. Also, Zoro commented to himself twice that T Bone was strong, and the fact that their fight lasted only moments does not mean he was inferior to Zoro at all (at that point the fight could only be settled in mere moments as the Rocket Man was racing towards the rails T Bone was standing on). Swordsmanship T Bone is renowned for his incredible mastery in swordsmanship: he is capable of generating flying slashes from the force of his sword strikes, something only the strongest swordsmen like Roronoa Zoro and Dracule Mihawk have been capable of. His sword strikes are powerful enough to cut through trains, boats, and sea kings. T Bone is known as the for his prowess in swordsmanship according to Zambai, T Bone can easily slice large ships like cutting steaks. Weapons T Bone wields a sword called Bamboo . It is a sword with a perfectly straight blade and is finely decorated, as well as the hilt. During his fight with Zoro, his sword was destroyed by the pirate. History Past Before joining the Marines, T Bone was a royal knight. The country he served is unknown. Water 7 Saga Water 7 Arc T Bone was assigned to help escort the CP9 agents to Enies Lobby, the Judicial Headquarters of the World Government on the Grand Line, where T Bone is usually stationed. He was stationed in the 5th car of the Puffing Tom alongside 40 of his men. When he and his men faintly heard the Straw Hat Pirates in the car behind them, T Bone stood to defend them as a precaution. T Bone noticed that one of his underlings was injured (the Marine had a bleeding bug bite), so he called the man to stand at attention. T Bone tore part of his cape off and gave it to the Marine. After receiving word from another Marine soldier that the 6th and 7th cars' guards had been defeated and that the prisoners escaped, T Bone and his men moved to another car in order to assist those knocked out by Sanji. T Bone tended to the wounds of the 7th car guards, tearing more of his cape off. As they were doing so, Sanji, Franky, and Usopp knocked on the door and greeted the guards before quickly closing and sealing the door of the car T Bone and his men were standing in. The Captain cut it clean with his Chokkaku Senkō: Bone Soir and started chasing them on the train's roof. T Bone realized that they had fallen into a trap, but his efforts to escape to the cars ahead was futile; he and his men were separated from the other passengers when the Straw Hats and the cyborg detached their cars from the train. After killing a Sea King that assaulted their car with one blow, T Bone started running along the tracks by himself, seeking help and chasing the train. He encountered a Sea King on his path, but he cut it in half and continued. He was then reached by the Rocket Man, and after exchanging some words with Roronoa Zoro, he battled him on the rails, attacking him with his Chokkaku Hichō: Bone Ōdorī. Despite his skills, he was defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates swordsman's Gyūki: Yuzume. Zoro's blow destroyed T Bone's blade and knocked him into the sea as the Rocket Man sped down the tracks. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, T Bone reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc T Bone was shocked to see that Little Oars Jr. was still alive. After the Red Hair Pirates arrived, Sengoku ordered the Marines to stand down, ending the war. Yonko Saga Levely Arc T Bone encountered Admiral Fujitora when the latter was entering Mary Geoise. While T Bone had orders to throw Fujitora out of any Marine base, the admiral pointed out that Mary Geoise is technically not a Marine base. Not knowing how to respond to this answer, T Bone returned to Sakazuki at New Marineford to inform him of the situation, enraging the Fleet Admiral. One Piece Awal Dalam One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, konsep awal T Bone terungkap dengan kepribadian yang sepenuhnya berlawanan. Perbedaan Anime dan Manga Arc Water 7 Dalam anime, T Bone ditampilkan mengambang di laut dan memikirkan kekalahannya, ketika anak buahnya mendekat untuk membantunya, mendayung di atas mobil bercabang dua oleh Zoro. Pertempuran Besar *T Bone vs. a Raja Laut (tak terlihat) *T Bone vs. Roronoa Zoro *Angkatan Laut dan Shichibukai vs. Bajak Laut Shirohige dan Sekutu Merchandise T Bone muncul di One Piece Anichara Heroes Vol. 5 - Enies Lobby bersama dengan karakter utama lainnya dari Arc Enies Lobby. Video Game Penampilan yang Dapat Dimainkan *One Piece Treasure Cruise Penampilan Dukungan *One Piece: Gear Spirit Trivia *Seorang penggemar bertanya kepada Oda apakah T Bone adalah zombie seperti yang ada di Thriller Barkatau lelaki pemberani seperti Brook. Oda bercanda menjelaskan bahwa T Bone akan menjadi Zombie Umum melalui proses penalaran deduktif. Penjelasannya adalah bahwa karena T Bone bukanlah Zombie Liar atau Zombie Kejutan, dan bahwa Zombie Prajurit adalah mereka yang tanpa senjata, maka T Bone akan menjadi Zombie Umum. *Dalam Polling Fan Jepang, T Bone saat ini berada di peringkat karakter paling populer ke-122 di One Piece . Referensi Navigasi Situs ru:Ти Бон fr:T-Bone it:T-Bone ca:T-Bone pl:T-Bone es:T-Bone Kategori:Angkatan Laut Kategori:Pendekar Pedang Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Laki-Laki Kategori:Karakter Grand Line Kategori:Kapten Angkatan Laut Kategori:Karakter Rute Kereta Laut Kategori:Antagonis Water 7 Saga Kategori:Antagonis Summit War Saga